C & Doll
by Lacie Fraij
Summary: For SebastianCiel Day—Di hari yang bersalju itu aku mati. Di hari yang putih itulah aku bisa lepas dari belenggu yang mengikatku di tubuh boneka ini. Di hari yang menyakitkan itulah akhirnya aku bebas. Aku bebas, aku mati. FINAL CHAPTER. Hore! R&R? Trims.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

**London, 1875….**

"Kau tidak bisa menghabiskan hidupmu dengan terus-menerus membuat boneka, Cainz."

Suara tawa terdengar berderai-derai di jalan pinggiran kota London. Tukang-tukang mabuk itu mencemooh seorang pria yang lewat di depan mereka. Namun, seperti yang biasa terjadi di hari-hari sebelumnya, pria berambut tembaga pudar itu hanya diam tanpa memedulikan segala ejekan dan cemoohan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Heh," seru salah seorang dari mereka, "apa kau juga akan menikah dengan boneka-bonekamu itu, hah? Hahahaha." Suara tawa mengejek semakin keras terdengar. Pria itu merapatkan topinya. Namun, matanya yang berwarna violet tua sempat melirik mereka sekilas.

"Kalian tidak mengerti apa-apa," kata pria itu datar. Tetap saja ia tidak suka kalau ada orang lain yang mengejek pekerjaannya sebagai pembuat boneka. "Hidupku hanya akan kuhabiskan dengan membuat boneka. Aku juga hanya bisa makan dengan membuat dan menjual boneka-bonekaku."

Seketika itu suara-suara tawa dan cemoohan memenuhi jalanan kelabu itu. Tawa mengejek yang menyakitkan itu terpantul di dinding bata kusam yang berdiri di pinggir jalan kumuh itu. Menggema dan terpantul berulang-ulang pada dinding di sekitar mereka. Mengesalkan. Namun yang dihina memutuskan diam.

Pria itu menarik topinya lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pemabuk berotak kosong itu. Ia memilih untuk mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera membuat boneka dengan kayu yang barusan ia beli di kota.

Pintu rumah kecil itu terbuka dengan suara derit pelan. Drocell Cainz, si pemilik rumah, masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Suasana hangat menyambutnya setelah keluar berjalan-jalan di musim dingin seperti ini. Ia menyalakan lampu dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

Dinding bagian dalam rumah itu nyaris tidak terlihat. Lemari dan rak-rak pajang menempel di sana. Di dalamnya terdapat ratusan buah boneka dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Berbagai pernak-pernik dan mainan berwarna-warni juga terdapat di sana. _House of Doll_ ini sudah pasti akan menarik perhatian anak-anak yang masuk ke dalamnya.

Drocell tinggal sendirian di rumah ini. Dalam kesehariannya, ia selalu membuat boneka. Setiap ia selesai membuat boneka, ia akan pergi ke luar—entah kemana. Tujuannya hanya satu. Yaitu membuat pertunjukan di jalanan dengan bonekanya dan untuk menghibur orang.

Sejak pulang membeli kayu tadi, ia terus berkutat dengan peralatan kerjanya selama berjam-jam. Kayu mentah yang tadi ia beli telah ia sulap menjadi bagian-bagian tubuh boneka. Bagian wajahnya ia ukir dengan teliti. Ia menghaluskan tubuh boneka itu dan memberi pelitur agar awet dan mengkilat. Tangannya yang terampil menyambungkan bagian-bagian boneka itu dengan hati-hati. Diolahnya boneka itu agar tubuhnya bisa digerakkan dengan mudah. Bahkan sampai persendian pada ruas jarinya yang terkecil sekalipun. Setelah tubuh boneka itu jadi, ia tersenyum dengan puas.

"Nah," gumamnya, "saatnya untuk membuatmu jadi cantik, Manis."

Kedua tangan pucatnya kembali bergerak. Ia mengambil serabut-serabut tekstil yang telah ia olah terlebih dahulu. Benang-benang itu sangat tipis dan lembut. Helaian-helaiannya yang berwarna kelabu-kebiruan mengkilat. Dengan telaten, dipasangnya benang-benang tipis itu ke kepala sang boneka. Butuh waktu lama untuk menyatukannya dengan rapi. Tapi pada akhirnya, boneka dari kayu berwarna putih itu telah memiliki rambut lembut yang indah.

Drocell kembali tersenyum—puas akan karyanya sendiri. Merasa belum cukup, ia meraih kotak besar yang ada di dekatnya. Saat tutup peti itu dibuka, terlihatlah jajaran cat dan kuas berbagai ukuran. Drocell mengambil beberapa barang dari sana dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Ia mencelupkan kuasnya pada cat berwarna biru terang. Dengan hati-hati, ia mewarnai kedua mata besar boneka tersebut. Setelah cat birunya kering, ia menambahkan bulatan hitam kecil sebagai pupil. Beberapa waktu kemudian, ditumpuknya lagi kedua warna tersebut dengan memberikan bulatan warna putih sebagai kilatan mata. Kini boneka itu telah memiliki mata biru yang cantik.

Drocell mengganti kuasnya dan memakai cat lain. Kali ini cat sewarna kelopak mawar merah ditambahkannya pada bibir boneka yang selalu tersenyum. Tangannya kembali bergerak dengan sangat perlahan saat menambahkan semburat merah muda samar pada boneka itu. Dengan kuas yang lebih kecil, ia melukis alis boneka itu dengan lihai. Untuk sentuhan terakhir, dilapisinya wajah boneka tersebut dengan cat bening mengkilat.

Drocell menghembuskan napas panjang dan tersenyum. Dibaringkannya boneka itu dengan sangat hati-hati seakan sedang membaringkan sebuah boneka dari kaca. Ia meregangkan tangan dan kakinya sejenak. Tapi ternyata ia masih belum ingin beristirahat. Ia membuka peti lain yang berukuran lebih kecil. Dibukanya tutup kotak itu, dan nampaklah sutra tebal berwarna biru terang. Di bawahnya, ada kain katun berwarna putih. Di bagian lain kotak itu ada berbagai macam renda dan pita. Pada ruang di sebelahnya lagi, berbagai alat jahit tersusun rapi.

Ia ingin membuat kostum bonekanya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi sudah bekerja belum mau berhenti. Selama waktu yang sangat lama, Drocell kembali tenggelam dalam kesibukannya. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan, tapi gaun itu akhirnya jadi.

Drocell memakaikan pakaian itu kepada boneka barunya. Ia membongkar-bongkar peti di ruang kerjanya. Dicarinya sepatu-sepatu kecil yang telah sering ia buat sebelumnya. Sebuah sepatu hitam mungil dirasanya cocok. Kini boneka itu telah memakai pakaian yang lengkap dengan cantik.

Pria berambut jingga mencolok itu duduk dan menyisir rambut bonekanya dengan sikat halus. Ia mengambil pita berwarna biru dan memasangkannya pada kepala boneka tersebut. Pada masing-masing tangan dan kakinya, beserta persendiannya yang lain, dipasangkannya senar tipis dengan kawat. Kini boneka berupa seorang gadis itu telah menjadi _marionette_ yang cantik.

Drocell menimangnya dengan lembut. Ia memperlakukannya seperti anak perempuannya sendiri. Dipandangnya boneka itu dengan sayang. Mata violetnya berkilat penuh kepuasan.

"Nah, Cantik," gumamnya, "sekarang aku akan memberimu nama."

Satu-satunya manusia di rumah itu berjalan ke jendela. Disingkapkannya tirai tebal itu dengan satu tangan. Di balik kaca bening itu telah tergambar langit kelabu berhias guguran salju. Drocell tersenyum. Ia teringat pada sebuah kata dalam bahasa Prancis yang menurutnya terdengar manis.

"_Ciel…,_" katanya. "Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Ciel."

Drocell berjalan menyeberangi ruang kerjanya. Diletakkannya boneka manis itu di atas piano hitam berkilat miliknya. Saat ia memandang _marionette_ itu sekali lagi, ia memutuskan untuk memainkan sebuah lagu dengan pianonya.

Nada-nada riang yang romantis mengalun. Drocell sama sekali lupa akan rasa lelahnya setelah membuat boneka ini. Memang biasanya selalu begitu. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau sudah melewatkan dua hari penuh tanpa makan dan tidur.

Empat belas Desember pada pagi di musim dingin. Sebuah boneka cantik telah lahir. Ia tersenyum. Semua boneka berdoa untuk kebahagiaannya.

**.**

**C & Doll**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**[I]**

**.**

_"Love consists of sweet stuffs. Just like a cake that's made up from **milk**, **sugar**, and **caramel**. I love you since you took me **home**. At **night**, I ask to the moon… whether I could **confess** my feeling to you or not."_

**.  
><strong>

**London, 2010….**

"Aku tidak mau lagi boneka ini! Ini jelek dan kuno!"

"Alice! Apa yang kau lakukan pada bonekamu?"

Aku berusaha menutup kedua telingaku. Pertengkaran dua orang ibu-anak ini membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Boneka ini jelek, Ibu. Aku sudah tidak menyukainya."

Alice, anak berambut hitam panjang itu, mengguncang tubuhku dalam genggamannya. Aku mulai merasa pusing dan… Oh, tidak. Jangan buang aku!

Syuuut… BRAKKK!

Ah, sakit. Sakit sekali. Alice membuka jendela kamarnya dan melemparku ke jalan dari sana. Rupanya ia benar-benar sudah tidak menginginkanku. Buktinya ia tega melemparku seperti ini. Hei, tidak tahukah kalian bahwa kami, para boneka, juga bisa merasakan sakit? Oh, tentu saja kami tidak akan memiliki luka. Yang paling menyakitkan adalah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku telah dibuang oleh pemilikku.

DUAKK!

Aduh, sakit. Tubuhku mulai terkena tendangan para pejalan kaki di jalan tempatku berbaring ini. Tinggi badanku empat puluh sentimeter. Ada apa dengan mata mereka sampai tidak bisa melihatku? Ah, percuma saja. Dengan wajah yang selalu tersenyum ini tidak akan ada orang yang mengerti penderitaanku. Sudah ratusan tahun aku berkelana, dan yang kutemukan selalu penderitaan yang lain lagi.

Aku masih ingat dengan baik kejadian-kejadian yang kualami sampai sekarang. Ya, aku datang ke dunia sejak waktu yang sudah tidak bisa kuingat. Aku lahir di tangan seseorang yang amat kuhormati. Orang itu adalah Drocell Cainz, _puppet master_ paling lihai yang pernah kutemui.

Master selalu membuat boneka-boneka yang indah. Dia sering sekali memainkanku dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus. Ia terlihat senang saat aku menari-nari di bawah senar yang ia kendalikan. Saat itu pun aku amat bahagia.

Kehidupanku amat menyenangkan bersama master. Master sering berbicara padaku—walau ia tahu aku tidak akan menjawab kata-katanya. Ia meletakkanku di tempat yang paling terhormat. Di atas piano hitam yang sering ia mainkan.

Hari demi hari kami lewati dengan bahagia. Meskipun master sibuk dengan boneka-boneka yang ia buat, master selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memainkan pianonya atau melihatku menari. Saat itu aku berharap agar waktu-waktu yang bahagia ini berlanjut untuk selamanya. Tapi harusnya aku juga mengerti bahwa manusia memiliki waktu yang terbatas. Tidak seperti para boneka yang memiliki kecantikan yang tidak berkurang. Mereka akan menua, keriput, lalu mati.

Tapi master berbeda. Ia belum tua saat ia meninggal.

Master selalu sibuk dengan karyanya. Aku sering melihatnya lupa makan dan tidur selama berhari-hari. Seandainya saja aku seperti Pinokio, aku pasti akan jadi anak perempuannya yang baik—yang akan membuatkan makanan untuknya setiap hari. Sayangnya aku tidak seperti itu. Master lalai akan kesehatannya, dan tak ada yang mengingatkannya akan hal itu. Aku khawatir.

Pada akhirnya kekhawatiran itu menjadi nyata. Hari itu adalah musim dingin yang paling dingin. Saat sedang memainkan piano, kulihat tangannya gemetaran. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Tak lama kemudian ia terbatuk-batuk hebat. Dari mulutnya keluar sesuatu berwarna merah pekat yang tidak kumiliki pada tubuhku. Tapi dari cerita-cerita yang kutahu, air merah itu dinamakan darah. Saat manusia terluka, mereka akan mengeluarkan darah. Dan katanya itu terasa sakit sekali.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk... Ohok!"

_Master, apa Master tidak apa-apa? Apa itu sakit?_

Saat itu aku terus mencoba berteriak—percuma, aku tahu. Melihat master yang jatuh ke lantai dengan banyak darah, aku semakin ketakutan. Aku tahu ia sangat kesakitan. Melihatnya begini saja aku sudah merasa tubuhku sakit. Dengan sepenuh hatiku, aku berharap agar Madam Dulles di sebelah rumah akan datang. Master dalam keadaan gawat dan aku tidak bisa menolongnya.

Pada akhirnya percuma saja. Aku hanyalah boneka yang bisu. Madam Dulles baru datang sore harinya saat mengantarkan kue buatannya. Saat itu ia menemukan master sudah terbaring meninggal. Madam berteriak keluar dan meminta tolong. Setelah itu master dibawa pergi tanpa pernah kembali lagi.

Dalam hari-hari berikutnya, aku terus bersedih. Aku ingin menangis tetapi tidak bisa. Aku juga mengutuki wajahku yang tidak bisa mengubah ekspresi senyumnya. Peter, Wendy, Joker, dan boneka-boneka yang lain terus menghiburku. Tapi aku sangat terluka dengan kepergian master. Tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menggantikan master.

Selama bertahun-tahun aku menjadi boneka tanpa tuan yang terlupakan. Rumah ini selalu sepi tanpa ada ribut-ribut perkakas pembuat boneka atau suara-suara piano seperti biasanya. Beberapa waktu kemudian ada pria asing yang datang ke rumah ini. Ia mengambil para boneka, termasuk aku. Aku berusaha menjerit dan bertahan. Rumah inilah yang menjadi pengingatku akan keberadaan master. Aku tidak mau pergi. Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku yang lain?

Pada akhirnya aku hanyalah sebuah boneka yang tidak berdaya. Aku melihat pria yang membawaku menerima koin-koin berkilat dari pria asing yang lain. Setelah itu ia memberikanku pada pria itu. Kejadian seperti ini banyak berulang. Aku sudah pergi ke berbagai tempat. Tempat yang jauh sekali dari London.

Aku sudah menduduki berbagai rak yang indah dan dimainkan oleh _puppet master_ yang lain. Tapi seindah apa pun rak itu, atau semahir apa pun _puppet master_ yang memainkanku, tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi rasanya duduk di atas piano _House of Doll _dan dimainkan oleh Master Drocell.

Semuanya berubah. Yang tetap sama adalah cara orang-orang memanggilku. Mereka memanggilku dengan cara yang sama dengan yang dilakukan master—berkat kata 'CIEL' yang ia tulis di sol sepatuku.

Puluhan tahun aku berkelana dengan wajah yang masih tetap sama. Akhirnya aku sampai lagi di London setelah ibu Alice membeliku. Dan dalam detik paling mutakhir di hidupku, aku sedang berbaring di trotoar penuh guguran daun setelah dibuang dengan amat sadis oleh Alice.

DUAKK!

Sakit! Lagi-lagi aku ditendang dengan amat kasar. Hei, mata kalian itu ditaruh dimana, sih? Aku sudah ditendangi sampai hampir dua blok jauhnya dari rumah Alice. Sekarang ini aku sudah sangat kedinginan karena angin musim gugur yang bertiup kencang. Bajuku akan kotor kalau berbaring lama-lama di sini. Aku sudah sangat berharap kalau-kalau ada orang baik hati yang akan memungutku lalu…

Aaah! Mana ada keajaiban seperti itu? Aku harus berpikir realistis. Tergeletak di jalan, kusam, kotor...

—siapa pun juga bakal berpendapat bahwa aku hanya sampah yang terloncat dari tongnya!

Aku sudah berdiri di pinggir jurang keputusasaanku. Mau berakhir jadi seperti apa, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku tidak akan mati. Tentu saja. Sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah hidup, kan? Aah, apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan, sih?

Aku sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali _record_ perjalananku sampai detik ini. Mengingat master dan semua yang terjadi sampai sekarang. Saat sedang membayangkan nasib-nasib buruk yang akan menimpaku setelah ini, aku melihat bayangan sesosok manusia menuju ke arahku.

—ah, paling aku hanya akan tertendang lagi. Ini salah satu nasib buruk yang barusan sedang kupikirkan.

Aku melirik orang itu lagi—memperhitungkan berapa lama lagi aku akan bersapaan dengan ujung sepatunya. Hanya siluet tidak jelas yang kutangkap. Jalannya cepat sekali. Eh? Sepertinya dia tidak sedang berjalan. Bunyi gesekan ini... sepertinya ia sedang meluncur dengan _roller blade._

Oh, Tuhan... itu artinya aku akan ditabrak, bukan ditendang.

Aku pasrah. Kalau seperti ini, aku sudah pasti akan rusak. Master, kalau kau ada di sana, tolong bilang pada Tuhan untuk memberikanku sisa _hidup_ yang lebih manis daripada berakhir dengan cara ditabrak orang bersepatu roda.

Kuperkirakan ia akan menabrakku beberapa milisekon lagi. Kalau aku manusia, kedua mataku pasti sudah membulat dan pupil mataku mengecil. Yak, setelah ini aku akan tertabrak. Tapi...

"Eeeh!"

Ckiiit... gusraak! BRUAKK!

Aku terbelalak—kalau memang bisa dibilang begitu. Suara berisik dari benturan tadi bukan berasal dariku. Aku terkejut. Orang tadi—yang kuperkirakan akan menabrakku —ternyata menyadari keberadaanku. Ia berusaha menghindariku dan akhirnya oleng. Ia jatuh menimpa tong sampah dan semak di pinggir jalan. Masih kaget, aku mendengarnya meringis kesakitan.

"Ssshhh," desisnya, "... barusan apa, sih?"

Aku melihatnya berdiri perlahan, memunguti dedaunan kering di rambutnya. Dengan terliti ia memeriksa anggota tubuhnya—barangkali ada luka. Syukurlah tidak.

Ia seorang lelaki. Lelaki yang tampan.

"Kucing? Bukan, ya?"

Ia berjalan perlahan ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa terkesima.

"Wah, wah, bagaimana bisa ada boneka di jalanan seperti ini?"

Aku tertegun. Dua buah tangan dingin mengangkat tubuhku perlahan. Tangan yang seputih tubuh kayuku itu bergerak menyingkirkan serpihan daun kering di rambut dan tubuhku. Aku merasa seperti mendapat harapan baru.

"Kasihan sekali. Apa tidak ada yang punya?" Orang itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sejenak. Namun tidak ada orang yang datang ke arahnya untuk meminta boneka itu. "Hmm, jangan-jangan kau dibuang, ya?"

Orang itu memandangiku dengan kedua iris merahnya yang indah. Wajahnya yang pucat terukir dengan sempurna. Rambutnya yang hitam lurus membingkai wajahnya yang tampan. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dalam tubuhku. Manusia ini tampan sekali. Aku mulai berkhayal kalau jangan-jangan ia juga diciptakan oleh pembuat boneka dengan jenis kayu yang sama denganku.

"Kasihan sekali," gumamnya lagi. Ia meraba pipiku dengan punggung tangannya. Saat itu aku merasa malu sekaligus bahagia. Ia mengingatkanku pada _master_ Drocell. Tapi ini berbeda. Aku merasa langsung menyukainya. Perasaan yang muncul di dadaku mirip dengan perasaanku pada master. Tapi tetap saja berbeda.

"Sini," katanya, "biar kubawa pulang."

Seketika itu aku merasa sangat bahagia. Bahagia karena tidak lagi berada di tanah yang kotor, bahagia karena akan segera mendapat tempat tinggal baru, dan bahagia karena merasa hangat dalam pelukan manusia ini.

**.**

**=to be continued=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Ah, senangnya. Saya menikmati menulis dengan cerita yang ringan seperti ini (otak udah ruwet gegara ujian). Bener-bener nggak bikin depresi dengan hal-hal yang suram dan tragedi-tragedi *dzigh*.

Kurang kerjaan nambah-nambah WIP. Biar sajalah. Iseng. Daripada lama ketimbun di laptop. Semoga tamat pada waktunya. Fic ini pendek setiap chapternya. Semoga tidak melebihi 3 bab juga. Ahahaha. Lalu...

Jangan bunuh saiaaah~ Maaf~ Di sini Ciel bukan manusia, melainkan sebuah boneka. Maafkan daku kalau ada yang nggak berkenan dengan Ciel yang seperti ini. Sebenarnya daku juga benci sekali sama yang namanya boneka berbentuk manusia. (Soalnya berkesan gampang dirasuki setan terus gampang mencelakakan orang dengan bentuknya yang fleksibel untuk berkegiatan. Hiii~ *plakk*)

Bercanda. Plot ini sudah kupunya sejak setahun yang lalu. Nggak betah kalau bayangan plotnya terus menari-nari di dalam kepala. Semoga ini nggak dianggap nge-_junk_, ya...

**.**

**[Ludira Seta—June 27, 2011]**


	2. Chapter 2

**C & Doll**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**[II]**

**.**

"_Love consists of sweet stuffs. Just like a cake that's made up from __**milk**__, __**sugar**__, and __**caramel**__. I love you since you took me __**home**__. At __**night**__, I ask to the moon… whether I could __**confess**__ my feeling to you or not."_

.

Namanya Sebastian.

Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian Michaelis adalah manusia paling baik yang pernah kutemui—selain master. Tutur katanya lembut dan perilakunya sopan. Kadang aku tidak bisa percaya kalau ada manusia yang sebaik ini.

Seminggu yang lalu, Sebastian sudah memungutku dari jalanan liar. Memungutku yang tak ubahnya sampah ini dari trotoar kotor. Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang ia lihat dariku? Di saat semua orang mengabaikanku, menendangiku dari meter satu ke meter lainnya… Kenapa saat itu ia berhenti?

Setiap memikirkan hal itu, aku senang. Aku sangat bersyukur karena bisa tinggal di sini.

**xxXxx**

Aku sedikit gugup saat lelaki itu membawaku pulang ke rumahnya. Dalam posisi seperti itu, aku merasa nyaman, tapi juga risih. Orang-orang di jalan memandangi kami dengan—terutama aku—dengan pandangan aneh. Mungkin pemandangan seorang pria yang sedang memeluk sebuah boneka terlihat sedikit tidak umum.

Aku juga tahu itu. Selain aneh melihat pria membawa boneka, aku memang bukan boneka yang terlalu bagus. Tubuh buatan master ini memang awet. Tapi bukan berarti aku masih secantik dan semulus dulu. Sedikit terlihat kusam, iya. Apalagi setelah terserak di tanah selama beberapa lama tadi aku jadi kotor begini.

Mungkin yang orang-orang pikirkan bukanlah pemandangan aneh seorang pemuda membawa boneka, tapi seorang pemuda membawa sampah.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuaku sedih.

Diam-diam aku mengintip ke atas. Menatap wajah pria yang telah memungutku tadi. Pada _nametag _yang tertempel di bajunya, tertulis nama Sebastian Michaelis. Ia memakai seragam di balik jaketnya. Ia mungkin bekerja di toko atau petugas apalah itu. Sebastian Michaelis…

_Jadi namanya Sebastian,_ pikirku.

Aku tidak bisa berbohong dengan mengatainya jelek. Nyatanya, ia memang tampan. Dari sini, rahangnya yang kokoh dan hidungnya yang mancung terlihat jelas. Kulitnya yang sepucat kertas terasa dingin di tubuhku. Ya Tuhan…

Tanpa dapat kuperkirakan, pria itu menunduk dan menatapku yang berada dalam lengannnya. Ia tersenyum. Senyum gembira yang—entahlah—membuatku malu.

Seandainya aku seorang manusia, aku aku akan merasakan jantungku bedebar. Aku akan merasakan darahku berdesir. Aku akan merasakan perasaan hangat yang aku tahu akan menyenangkan. Sayangnya aku bukan manusia.

Aku kembali tenggelam pada rasa benciku yang terlahir sebagai boneka. Meski kesal, wajahku akan terus tersenyum. Dan itu membuatku lebih kesal lagi. Aku bertaruh, tidak akan ada yang menghiburku kalau aku sedih karena mereka tidak tahu jika aku sedang sedih.

"Hei…"

Seseorang berbisik. Aku menatap pria yang sedang menggendongku. Ia yang bicara. Sambil menatapku tepat di mata.

"…kita sampai."

Pria tampan itu tersenyum manis. Manis sekali. Aku serasa akan mencair. Apa barusan katanya? Sampai? Aku bahkan sudah tidka bisa berkonsentrasi lagi kalau sedang berhadapan dengannya.

Sebelum aku dapat berpikir lebih jauh, pria itu berbelok dari trotoar ke sebuah bangunan di pinggir jalan. Laju _roller blade_-nya melambat. Satu kakinya ia lintangkan di depan kaki yang lain, mengerem.

Aku tertegun. Bangunan yang ada di depan kami adalah sebuah toko roti dan es krim. Kulihat papan namanya yang sederhana namun manis. _"Red Snow's House"_. Rumah si Salju Merah.

Aku tertegun. Manisnya. Entah apa maksudnya dengan nama toko itu. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Sebastian sudah keburu membawaku masuk ke dalam toko. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari papan tersebut dan melihat-lihat ke dalam toko.

Toko itu terkesan hangat dengan _wallpaper_ _creamy_ yang menenangkan. Kursi dan meja yang berada di dalam toko itu tertata rapi dengan taplak meja yang bersih. Baru harum roti menguar dari etalase. Kulihat salah satu papan yang menuliskan menu spesial mereka. _Red Snow_. Sama dengan nama toko ini.

Aku penasaran dengan menu yang dinamai Red Snow itu. Dari fotonya, terlihat gambar es krim putih yang ditimpa sesuatu berwarna merah. Aku tahu kalau itu mungkin sirup atau karamel atau selai atau apalah. Tapi sekejap itu aku merasa sedikit tidak enak.

_Bukan darah, kan?_

Aku bodoh! Tentu saja bukan. Apa, sih, yang kupikirkan?

Sebastian terus berjalan melewati meja dan kursi. Aku melihat beberapa pegawai toko menyapanya. Begitu pula ia yang memberi salam pada mereka dengan sama ramah. Ia berjalan sampai ke bagian belakang toko, dekat dapur. Kenapa ia berjalan sampai ke sini? Apa ini toko miliknya? Yang benar!

"Kakak!"

Bruakk!

"Eits! Hei, pelan-pelan!"

Aku merasa tubuhku diangkat tinggi saat mendengar suara melengking anak perempuan yang mendekat. Kau tidak bisa melihat anak perempuan itu dari atas sini. Tapi bisa kurasakan tubuh Sebastian sedikit oleng karena tubrukan gadis itu. Yah, dia masih pakai sepatu roda, kan?

"Kakak terlambat pulang!"

Suara bernada tinggi anak itu kembali terdengar. Kini Sebastian mulai menurunkan tubuhku pelan-pelan. Kini aku bisa melihat bagaimana rupa anak itu dengan jelas.

"Maaf, ya…," kata Sebastian. Ia memindahkanku ke tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya yang tadi memelukku menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis yang baru saja menubruknya itu. Aku terkesima. Ya Tuhan…

Anak itu manis sekali. Rambutnya pirang ikal panjang. Bola matanya hijau cemerlang. Kulitnya yang putih diwarnai semburat merah muda pada pipinya. Selama beberapa detik aku hanya bisa bengong menatapnya.

"Aaa! Bodoh!" Anak itu mengomel manja, lalu menubrukkan kepalanya ke dada Sebastian. Aku merasa—entah kenapa—ada gejolak aneh di dasar perutku. Siapa, sih, anak itu? …'kakak'? Adiknya? Tidak mirip!

"Iya, iya, maafkan aku." Sebastian tertawa sambil menepuk kepala gadis itu—lagi. Aku cemberut saat melihatnya tertawa-tawa ceria.

"Oh, ya…," kata Sebastian tiba-tiba, "…aku punya hadiah untukmu!"

Aku terkejut saat Sebastian tiba-tiba menyembunyikan tangan kirinya ke belakang punggung—berlagak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari gadis itu. Tunggu—hadiah? Maksudnya aku?

"Eh? Apa? Apa?" Suara gadis itu tampak sangat tertarik. Dalam posisi begini, aku sangat penasaran dengan bagaimana wajah keduanya sekarang. Uuuh, menjadi barang mati yang tidak bergerak memang menyusahkan sekali. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengutuk takdirku ini. Sekarang aku hanya bisa mendengar mereka saling bicara saja.

"Hmm, bukan barang yang baru, sih. Mungkin malah sudah tua sekali…," ujar Sebastian lirih. Ia menarik tangan kirinya ke depan perlahan-lahan. Aku agak terkejut mendapati wajah gadis itu yang dekat sekali denganku.

"Tada! Bagus tidak?" tanyanya sambil mengacung-acungkan tubuhku di depan wajahnya. Kuperhatikan reaksi anak perempuan yang berada di depanku dengan perasaan tak karuan. Apakah ia akan cemberut? Apakah ia akan kecewa mendapat hadiah sepertiku? Apakah dia akan marah lalu melemparku ke jalan lagi?

Tidak. Ia hanya diam, memandangiku tanpa berkedip. Mata hijaunya yang bulat mengawasiku lekat-lekat. Aku merasa jengah. Sedetik kemudian ia mengedip, lalu tersenyum lebar. Aku kaget.

"Uwaaah! Manisnya!" jeritnya girang. Ia mengambil alih tubuhku dari tangan Sebastian dengan hati-hati. Ditimangnya tubuhku dan ia berteriak lagi. "Dia cantik sekali! Aku menyukainya!"

Anak itu tersenyum manis. Diangkatnya tubuhku dan ia mainkan. Dipuji-pujinya diriku yang sudah menjadi barang bekas seperti ini. Aku tertegun dengan perasaan yang kacau. Harus apa? Kaget atau bahagia? Atau justru terharu?

Aku memandang anak itu baik-baik. Kalau aku bilang, dia bahkan lebih cantik dariku. Anak yang baik dengan tutur kata yang manis. Dia bahkan mensyukuri hadiah yang buruk sepertiku. Entah kapan terakhir kali ada orang yang memainkanku dengan wajah riang seperti itu. Mengingatnya saja aku sudah ingin menangis.

Lekas setelah itu, aku langsung menyukainya. Ia anak yang lembut dan baik. Aku merindukan orang macam dia. Anak perempuan yang suka bermain dengan boneka. Ia tersenyum senang denganku di pelukannya. Aku senang.

"Terima kasih. Aku sayang Kakak!"

**xxXxx**

Gadis manis itu Elizabeth Midford. Lizzie.

Nona Elizabeth baik padaku. Sebaik Sebastian. Mereka kakak beradik, meski akhirnya aku tahu kalau mereka bukan saudara kandung. Elizabeth berasal dari panti asuhan dan keluarga Sebastian mengadopsinya saat ia masih kecil sekali. Setelah orangtua mereka meninggal, mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Dengan toko roti yang diwariskan orangtua Sebastian.

Elizabeth berumur empat belas tahun, sedangkan Sebastian berumur dua puluh empat. Mereka berdua sungguh kakak-adik yang rukun. Mungkin ini karena ketiadaan orangtua mereka. Hidup berdua membuat mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Kini aku tinggal di rumah itu bersama Elizabeth dan Sebastian. Lantai tiga dari bangunan itu ternyata merupakan tempat tinggal mereka berdua. Toko yang masih satu bangunan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih praktis. Sebastian kuliah, sedangkan Elizabeth masih SMP. Untungnya di toko masih ada beberapa pekerja yang loyal. Sebastian pun cukup kuat untuk menjalankan toko itu sendiri.

Kalau mau tahu, toko itu lumayan ramai. Elizabeth sering membantu sedikit di sana. Misalnya mengantar pesanan ke meja atau membungkuskan roti. Terkadang aku melihatnya ikut memasak juga. Begitu pula dengan Sebastian yang sering memasak jika datang ke toko.

Toko ini ramai. Sering kudengar para pengunujung membicarakan satu menu yang paling populer. Red Snow. Hal itu mau tak mau membuatku penasaran juga.

**xxXxx**

"Nona tidak mau mencoba ini?" tanya Sebastian sambil menunjuk ke es krim berhias saus merah itu. Senyumnya yang mendukung untuk beriklan sangat berperan. "Ini menu istimewa kami. Red Snow. Kalian pasti akan suka dengan ini. Terbuat dari susu yang baik dengan sirup stroberi dengan karamel. Silakan."

Sebastian menawarkan es krim itu pada segerombolan anak SMA. Aku memperhatikannya baik-baik dari sini. Sempat kulihat suatu pemandangan ganjil dengan sangat jelas. Meski berjuang untuk membangun sebuah senyuman, wajah Sebastian masih terlihat sedih setiap menyebut nama menu itu.

"Kalau begitu beli tiga," putus salah satu orang yang membeli tadi. Sebastian tersenyum dan dengan cekatan membuatkan apa yang dipesan. Dengan wajah-wajah orang berpromosi, ia berkata dengan lembut.

"Es krim ini akan membuat orang bahagia jika dimakan. Terutama dengan orang-orang yang dikasihi…," katanya dengan senyum lembut. Gadis-gadis itu tampak memerah mukanya. Mau tak mau aku cemburu.

"Kalian lihat, kan? Es krim yang putih itu merepresentasikan sesuatu yang bersih dan tanpa noda," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Es krim itu lembut, juga manis. Seperti kasih sayang dan cinta."

Ah, ah… Wajah gadis-gadis itu mulai memerah. Senyum Sebastian benar-benar seduktif. Siapa yang tidak meleleh jika mendengar seorang pria tampan berkata-kata tentang cinta kepadamu? Ya ampun. Kurasa aku termasuk satu di antara mereka yang terbius kharisma Sebastian.

"Kyaaa! Itu manis sekali!"

Mereka mulai menjerit-jerit dengan rona di pipi yang membuatku sebal. Apa-apaan, sih, mereka? Berlaku genit seperti itu.

"Yah, begitulah." Sebastian tertawa renyah. "Kalian tahu? Sirup stroberi ini rasanya manis-asam. Tidakkah itu seperti cinta yang rasanya manis-asam?"

Lagi-lagi Sebastian tertawa menggoda. Aku mulai merasa sebal dengan Sebastian ini. Orang yang manis dengan kata-kata yang romantis. Lama-lama terdengar gombal sekali. Heh, kalian gadis-gadis! Tidak tahukah kalian kalau Sebastian sudah mengatakan hal ini pada ratusan gadis yang datang ke toko? Jangan merasa istimewa, ya!

"Aaaah~ Itu manis sekali," celetuk salah satu gadis yang mukanya sudah merah gelap tidak karuan. Senyumnya yang genit membuatku ingin menendangnya. "Hei, warnanya yang merah juga menggambarkan keberanian dan pengorbanan cinta, kan? Itu 'kan, yang akan kau katakan?" celetuknya sok tahu. Aku jengkel.

Hanya gara-gara ku tidak bisa berbicara, aku jadi kesal seperti ini. Tapi menggoda Sebastian seperti itu juga sudah keterlaluan. Saling melempar kata-kata gombal begitu. Apa, sih yang kau maksudkan, Sebastian?

—Sebastian?

Aku tertegun. Sekilas aku melihat senyumnya terasa sedih menyayat. Ada apa dengannya? Tawanya terdengar seperti dipaksakan. Suaanya ketika menjawab terdengar melemah.

"Yah, begitulah…"

**xxXxx**

Hari demi hari kulewati dengan menyenangkan. Aku cukup terawat berada di sini. Lizzie sering menggantikan pakaianku dan menyisir rambutku. Karena ia sering membawaku bermain di toko, aku sekalian dijadikan pajangan di sana. Awalnya aku sedikit kecewa karena hanya diperlakukan sebagai pajangan. Tapi itu ternyata itu bukan masalah. Aku justru lebih senang di sini. Lebih leluasa melihat wajah Sebastian yang sedang bekerja.

Omongan-omongan Sebastian setiap menawarkan Red Snow kepada pembeli kadang membuatku cemburu juga. Heran. Tak bosan-bosannya ia mengatakan hal yang sama kepada mereka. Aku sering merasa kesal sendiri sampai pada akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu.

Sebastian tidak pernah berhadapan dengan pembeli kecuali jika hal itu berhubungan dengan Red Snow.

Aku selalu penasaran. Yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah 'mengapa'. Lalu pada suatu hari aku mengetahui alasannya.

**xxXxx**

Saat itu sore hari sekitar pukul empat sore. Sebastian berangkat ke kampus karena ada jadwal kuliah malam. Toko lumayan sepi waktu itu. Dua karyawan toko sedang mengobrol sambil membersihkan meja-meja dan peralatan makan. Salah satunya adalah Maylene, gadis ceroboh yang bekerja paruh waktu, dan Agni yang bekerja sebagai salah satu _baker._

"Ah, es krimnya habis lagi," celetuk Maylene saat menasukkan susu ke refrigerator yang isinya sudah berkurang banyak. "Aku heran kenapa Red Snow—atau apalah itu namanya—populer sekali."

Maylene mengambil lap dan beranjak membersihkan bagian luar kaca etalase. Aku pun ikut tertarik. Agni yang berada di situ menyahut.

"Aaah, kau tidak tahu, ya? Oh, aku lupa. Kau karyawan baru," katanya sambil menepuk jidat. Maylene mengangkat alis dan bertanya 'kenapa'. Raut wajah Agni berubah serius. Aku mulai merasa bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang penting.

"Hmm, yah… ini cerita lama, sih. Sebastian pernah memberitahukannya padaku sekali—asal usul Red Snow ini," jeda—Agni tampak ragu-ragu. "Kalau kau mau tahu, menu itu baru ada setelah Tuan dan Nyonya Michaelis meninggal. Bahkan nama toko ini sebelumnya bukan _Red Snow._"

Sejenak terasa kekakuan yang begitu dingin. Wajah Agni berubah muram, sedangkan Maylene terlihat bingung.

"Lalu… apa hubungannya?" tanyanya langsung. Ia tahu Agni mungkin mengerti lebih banyak karena Agni sudah bekerja di sini sejak lama sekali. Berbeda dengannya—dan aku—yang baru berada di sini beberapa waktu ini.

Agni mendesah, lalu mulai bercerita. Ceritanya itu membuatku terkejut.

"Menu itu ciptaan Sebastian sendiri. Kau tahu kalau ayah dan ibu Sebastian sudah meninggal, kan?" tanya Agni pelan. "Mereka berdua dibunuh. Dibunuh perampok. Saat hari bersalju—di depan toko ini. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya saat itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat… dan mereka meninggal.

"Sebastian masih kelas dua SMP saat itu. Dia melihat dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri bahwa orangtuanya tewas terbunuh dengan darah yang mengalir di salju yang belum dikeruk. Perampok itu sudah lari sebelum polisi datang. Saat itu Sebastian sangat syok. ia bahkan tidak menangis—memang terkadang orang tidak bisa menangis pada saat-saat tertentu, misalnya penderitaan yang hebat."

Wajah Agni tampak terpukul. Dari ceritanya, aku menyimpulkan kalau ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan ayah dan ibu Sebastian. Tapi saat mulai bercerita lagi, suaranya terdengar tegar.

"Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu, Sebastian tidak pernah bicara. Kepribadiannya juga berubah. Suatu hari ia pernah bercerita padaku sambil menangis…," jeda, "…kalau ia tidak bisa mengingat wajah orangtuanya baik-baik sekuat apa pun ia berusaha.

"Ia terpukul sekali waktu itu. Foto-foto tidak cukup baginya. Kenangan yang ia punya tidak pernah bisa muncul. Satu-satunya yang dapat ia ingat tentang orangtuanya hanyalah…

"…darah merah yang mengalir di atas salju."

Agni berdeham membersihkan tenggorokannya. Matanya tampak berair. "Karena itu ia membuat Red Snow. Dengan harapan bahwa setiap membicarakannya pada para pembeli, ia akan teringat dengan segala cinta dan kasih sayang yang pernah didapatnya dari orangtuanya. Hanya itu yang membuat Sebastian bisa mengingat mereka berdua."

Agni diam sambil menunduk dalam. Dagunya menempel ke dada. Maylene tampak terkejut. Lap di tangannya jatuh ke lantai. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Sebastian yang selalu tersenyum itu punya masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan.

Hal ini melukaiku. Bukankah hal itu justru akan membuatnya lebih sedih karena terus-terus melihat bayangan darah di atas salju?

**xxXxx**

Mala mini aku terdiam, memandang ke cahaya bulan di luar karena lampu toko sudah dimatikan. Gelap. Suasananya yang sepi membuatku sedikit sedih. Tapi yang paling merasa sedih di jika sedang berada di toko ini bukan aku.

Aku terdiam, menatap ke suatu tempat di mana seseorang sedang tertidur tak nyaman di salah satu kursi. Kepalanya ia baringkan di meja. Rambutnya yang hitam arang menutupi wajah. Dialah satu-satunya manusia yang berada di sini di malam yang sebegini larut.

Orang itu Sebastian.

Aku diam saja memandanginya yang seperti itu. Ia selalu ke sini setiap malam. Lalu ketiduran setelah merenung sendirian dalam waktu yang lama. Suara napas halus terdengar seperti angin laut. Aku tahu sekarang ia sudah tidur. Selalu begitu setiap malam.

Saat-saat seperti ini selalu membuatku kembali menyesali hidupku sebagai sebuah boneka. Boneka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Tahukah kau? Jika melihat wajah Sebastian yang sedih setiap malam seperti ini, aku selalu ingin bisa hidup. Menghambur ke sebelahnya dan mencoba menghiburnya. Memeluk punggungnya yang terkadang bergetar atau memegang tangannya dengan erat…

Aku sedih tiap memandang ke iris matanya yang semerah darah. Lelaki ini terluka. Si Salju Merah itu dia…

Hari demi hari berlalu, dengan rasa sakit akibat melihat Sebastian yang terluka seperti ini, aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya.

**xxXxx**

**.**

**=to be continued=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Afterwords:**

Selamat siang pembaca, di sini author dari daerah berbahaya melaporkan. *opening yang aneh*

Saya nyelesaikan chapter ini dengan penuh keringat dan ingus (?) akibat flu parah yang saya derita. Syukurlah demam 39 derajat lebih ini nggak terlalu ngganggu saya, tapi saya nggak bisa napas lewat hidung, nih. =,,= *malahcurhat* Maaf buat semua yang sudah saya janjiin untuk update cerita ini tanggal 12. Sejak hari Senin saya udah merasa ada hal yang nggak beres dan akhirnya beneran ambruk juga.

_Well_, saya rasa yang lagi flu di waktu-waktu seperti ini banyak, deh. Cepat sembuh, ya, semuanya. Buat yang masih sehat, jaga apa yang dimakan dan jangan sampai kehujanan. Kalau udah mulai pilek-pilek gitu harus banyak istirahat, ya.

Oke, cukup! Saya nggak akan bahas masalah kesehatan. Maaf, ya. Mungkin di sini banyak tokoh yang OOC. Ciel juga tolkatif (Tapi mau gimana emang? Ini kan pakai sudut pandang Ciel.) Review-review yang belum dibalas akan saya balas lewat PM sebisa mungkin. Udahan, ya. Jaga kesehatan kalian! muah! *tebar virus*

**.**

**D-26**


	3. Chapter 3

**C & Doll**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**[III]**

**.**

_"Love consists of sweet stuffs. Just like a cake that's made up from __**milk**__, __**sugar**__, and __**caramel**__. I love you since you took me __**home**__. At __**night**__, I ask to the moon… whether I could __**confess**__ my feeling to you or not."_

**.**

Sudah bertahun-tahun aku memakai nama Ciel. Semua berkat nama yang dituliskan Master Drocell di sol sepatuku. Aku senang. Meski sudah berpindah tangan berkali-kali, setidaknya mereka masih akan memanggilku Ciel. Aku masih Ciel. Dan selamanya akan jadi Ciel.

Tapi aku sadar. Tulisan di sepatuku itu tidak selamanya akan berada di situ. Orang-orang mulai kesulitan membaca nama yang mulai pudar itu. Lalu tulisan itu benar-benar pudar. Tidak ada lagi 'Ciel' yang tertulis di sana.

Aku khawatir juga takut. Tanpa penanda itu, akankah mereka tetap memanggilku Ciel? Akankah orang-orang terus mengenalku sebagai Ciel? Juga…

—apakah aku selamanya akan menjadi Ciel?

Aku takut. Tapi saat bertemu dengannya, aku sadar bahwa kekhawatiran itu tidak beralasan.

**xxXxx**

"Boneka ini kau beri nama siapa, Lizzie?" tanya Sebastian pada suatu waktu. Hari itu adalah hari Minggu yang sejuk di akhir musim gugur. Toko dibuka agak terlambat. Sebastian sedang membantu mengganti taplak meja saat itu. Sedangkan Elizabeth sedang bermain-main denganku.

"Eh? Ini?" Elizabeth mengangkat tubuhku sedikit. Lalu memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Aku belum memberinya nama."

Terdengar suara tawa tertahan dan berikutnya suara itu meledak menjadi tawa sungguhan. Sebastian tertawa sambil melipat taplak meja yang kotor. "Hahahaha, apa-apaan itu? Kau sudah memilikinya selama hampir sebulan 'kan, Lizzie? Masa belum kau beri nama juga?"

Sebastian terus tertawa, sedangkan Elizabeth mengerutkan alisnya. Alah, kalau aku jadi Elizabeth, aku juga pasti akan kesal. Untuk apa, sih, tertawa tanpa sebab seperti itu? Apanya yang lucu, coba?

"Iiih, apa-apaan, sih?" Elizabeth menggembungkan pipinya yang merah muda. "Aku bingung, tahu! Memangnya mau diberi nama apa?" Elizabeth membawaku ke depan wajahnya dan berpikir serius. Dari seberang sana, Sebastian menyahut.

"Sesukamu saja, kan?" jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Dari sini, aku dan Elizabeth mulai kesal. Memangnya aku begitu tidak penting di matanya? Yang membawaku ke sini dia, kan? Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!

"Aku tidak bisa sembarangan menamainya!" seru Elizabeth tegas. Ia melirik ke arahku lalu menarik kakiku. Ditunjukkannya bagian bawah sepatuku pada Sebastian. "Kakak tidak lihat ini, apa? Boneka ini sudah punya nama. Mana bisa aku memberinya nama yang lain?"

Sebastian melirik sedikit dari tempatnya menata meja-meja. Dengan suara yang dibuat lebih perhatian, ia menanggapi. "Kalau begitu namai saja sesuai dengan namanya itu."

Cuek. Satu kata yang menggambarkan sikap pemuda ini barusan. Aku ingin mengomel, tapi tidak bisa. Rupanya Elizabeth juga merasa tidak perlu menerangkan apa pun pada kakaknya itu. Gadis itu hanya memandangi Sebastian dengan tatapan 'kau ini idiot atau apa?'.

"Kakak tidak lihat?" tanya Elizabeth—mencoba—sabar. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sebastian—mencoba mendapat perhatiannya. Diacungkannya sol sepatuku ke depan wajah pemuda itu. "Namanya sudah tidak jelas lagi saking lamanya. Aku tidak bisa menamainya sesukaku. Itu tidak adil. Pemilik boneka ini sebelumnya pasti sangat menyayanginya sampai memberikan nama. Aku tidak bisa memberi nama yang lain lagi."

Ditunjukkannya huruf 'C' yang tertinggal di sol sepatuku. Aah, aku ingat. Dulu master menuliskan namaku di sana. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang kulalui dengan nama yang tertulis di sepatuku itu. Pada akhirnya tulisan itu memang memudar. Yang tersisa hanya huruf 'C' yang bahkan susah dilihat kalau tidak teliti benar.

"Hmm?" Sebastian melirik dengan tatapan yang lebih peduli. Ia mengambil alih tubuhku dari Elizabeth dan duduk di kursi yang berada dekat dengannya. Dilihatnya arah yang ditunjukkan Elizabeth. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan gerak yang seperti burung. Satu tangannya ia letakkan di dagu.

"Hmm… 'C', ya?"

Sebastian memandangiku sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku mulai ketar-ketir. Di hadapannya aku tidak pernah bisa tenang. Tatapan matanya yang tajam itu terkesan hangat, namun di saat yang sama terlihat gelap. Kubalas pandangannya dengan perhatian. Dan setiap memandanginya seperti itu, aku merasa terjatuh dalam jurang penuh kesedihan.

Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu mulai bergumam tidak jelas. Aku dan Elizabeth menunggunya berbicara dengan jelas. Sampai akhirnya ia mendongak ke arah Elizabeth dan bertanya.

"Menurutmu nama seperti apa yang diawali dengan huruf 'C'?" tanyanya meminta pendapat. Elizabeth meletakkan jarinya di dagu. Wajahnya ikut berubah serius. Berpikir.

"Hmm, apa, ya? _Chocolate_? _Candy_? _Caramel_?" Elizabeth menyebutkan benda-benda yang tertangkap matanya satu persatu. Di sekeliling kami memang banyak tersedia barang-barang seperti itu. Elizabeth masih menyebutkan sambil menghitung dengan jarinya. Sebastian tertawa lembut.

"Apa-apaan itu?" katanya setengah bercanda. "Kok makanan semua, sih? Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan makanan manis, lho, Lizzie. Nanti berat badanmu bertambah," goda Sebastian sambil tertawa. Elizabeth gelagapan. Mukanya memerah.

"Ti—tidak! Aku hati-hati, kok!" seru Elizabeth cepat. Diam-diam ia meraba lengan dan pinggangnya. Sebastian yang melihat gerak-gerik itu tertawa semakin keras.

"Hahahaha… iya, iya. Aku mengerti," katanya sambil berusaha mengerem tawa. "Kira-kira apa, ya? Nama yang dimulai dengan huruf 'C'…," ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Elizabeth ikut berpikir.

"_Cugar_? Dia 'kan, manis. Maksudku—_sugar_, eh—," celetuknya salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk dagunya dan Sebastian tertawa. Elizabeth ikut tertawa kemudian diam. Rasanya saran darinya tidak ada yang beres.

Sebastian terlihat melamun. Kemudian bibirnya yang tipis bergerak-gerak menggumamkan sesuatu.

"_Cool, calm, cute, charming, cloud, crux, cat, cherry, chic_…"

Sebastian mengggumamkan kata-kata berawalan 'C' secara acak. Alisnya naik setiap merasa kata yang diucapkannya terdengar manis. Namun kemudian ia menggeleng dan mulai bergumam lagi. Elizabeth diam saja memandangi kakaknya. Dari sini aku berteriak-teriak tanpa ada siapa pun yang bisa mendengar.

_Ciel. Namaku Ciel!_

Sebastian tidak mendengar. Tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, bukan?

_Ciel. Kumohon, panggil aku Ciel._

"Liz…," panggil Sebastian tiba-tiba. Suaranya terdengar putus asa. Ekspresinya juga terdengar buntu. "Kau panggil 'C' saja, bagaimana?" tanyanya pasrah. Sepertinya ia juga kebingungan untuk memberiku nama.

"Hah? 'C'?" ulang Elizabeth—mengernyitkan dahi. Nama yang terdengar aneh. Bahkan di telingaku sendiri. Elizabeth tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia menahannya dan memilih diam saja. Kerutan di dahinya perlahan-lahan berkurang.

"C…," ulangnya lirih. "Yah… boleh juga." Elizabeth mengambil alih diriku dan mengulang-ulang nama itu di depanku. Aku sedikit kecewa. Bagaimana pun, aku sudah memakai nama 'Ciel' selama puluhan tahun lamanya.

Elizabeth bermain-main denganku sejenak. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri untuk kembali ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Aku sedikit sedih karena harus meninggalkan toko. Padahal aku bisa lebih lama melihat Sebastian jika berada di toko. Seandainya bisa, aku pasti akan bilang pada Elizabeth untuk meninggalkanku di sini saja. Sayangnya itu tidak mungkin.

Aku sudah pasrah saat Elizabeth berjalan mulai jauh. Kupandangi Sebastian sampai puas sebelum masuk ke belokan yang mengarah ke dapur. Tanpa kusangka-sangka, Sebastian memanggil Elizabeth kembali.

"El—!"

"Ya?"

Elizabeth berbalik. Sebastian tampak tersenyum cerah. Sebuah pemikiran indah melintas di kepalanya saat hendak memanggil Elizabeth tadi. Sebastian tertawa sendiri dan itu membuat Elizabeth harus mengerutkan dahi karena bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya curiga. Sebastian menggeleng dan menjawab ringan.

"Nama bonekamu…," jawabnya menggantung. Elizabeth mengangkat sebelah alisnya—masih belum mengerti. Sebastian merendahkan bahunya dan menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau nama Ciel?"

_Deg!_

Selama beberapa saat, aku merasa ada yang mencengkeram jantungku. Barusan Sebastian bilang apa? Dia menyebut namaku, kan? Aku tidak salah?

"Ciel—?" Elizabeth mengulang. Suaranya terdengar tertarik. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang dengan baik. Yang jelas aku sedikit terkejut juga.

"Iya, Ciel," timpal Sebastian bersemangat. Aku jarang sekali melihatnya seceria ini. "'C' dan 'Elizabeth'. C-El. Ciel. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sebastian tersenyum lebar. Ia memandangiku dan Elizabeth bolak-balik. Elizabeth memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangguk antusias. Sebastian tampak puas dengan persetujuan itu.

"Baguslah. Kalian dua _orang _yang paling kucintai."

Aku terpana.

**xxXxx**

Setelah semua hari-hari yang sudah berlalu ini, aku menyadari sebuah kenyataan yang indah.

Kenyataan bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia. Sebastian Michaelis. Aku mencintainya. Mencintainya lebih dari apa pun yang kumiliki. Lagipula aku memang tidak pernah memiliki apa-apa, kan?

Aku mencintai Sebastian dengan seluruh hatiku. Aku membutuhkannya. Aku membutuhkannya di sisiku. Hanya di hadapannyalah aku dapat merasa istimewa. Hanya berada di dekatnyalah aku merasa menjadi seorang manusia. Seorang gadis.

Kupikir akulah yang membutuhkannya. Saat itu aku belum sadar. Bahwa sebenarnya yang membutuhkan bukanlah aku. Pada suatu malam, aku akhirnya mengerti. Bahwa Sebastian membutuhkanku sebesar aku membutuhkannya. Ia membutuhkanku untuk berbagi luka. Ia tahu bahwa aku tidak akan mungkin tersakiti. Karenanya, ia tidak perlu ragu lagi menceritakan rasa sakitnya.

Hanya saja, aku selalu menyesal. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk Sebastian. Jika aku bisa, aku akan memikul semua kesakitan yang pernah ditanggungnya. Hanya jika aku bisa.

Sayangnya… menghiburnya dengan kata-kata atau remasan tangan saja aku tidak bisa.

**XxXxx**

Malam itu Sebastian kembali lagi ke toko. Ini sudah lebih dari larut. Lampu jalan yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela memberikan cahaya yang lembut dan hangat. Sebastian berdiri di depan salah satu jendela dan memandang ke luar. Siluetnya yang tinggi hitam menimpa sebagian kursi dan meja. Aku memandanginya dari belakang diam-diam.

Setelah waktu yang agak lama, kudengar suara desahan napas panjang. Sebastian satu-satunya manusia di sini. Aku tidak bernapas. Jadi sudah pasti Sebastian yang mendesah letih seperti itu.

Aku terus memperhatikan Sebastian. Ia berbalik memunggungi jendela dan berjalan di antara kursi-kursi. Langkah kakinya nyaris tidak bersuara. Punggungnya agak bungkuk. Aku tahu ia lelah sekali. Entah fisik atau pikiran.

"Ciel…"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dengan suara yang lembih menyerupai bisikan. Aku bingung. Sebastian satu-satunya manusia di sini. Aku tidak bersuara. Jadi sudah pasti Sebastian yang memanggilku.

Sebastian berjalan ke rak di mana aku duduk manis. Diangkatnya tubuhku dan dibawa di pelukannya. Ruangannya gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tapi aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang teratur dari balik lapisan pakaian yang dipakainya. Aku malu.

Seandainya aku manusia, atau paling tidak sesuatu yang hidup, pasti aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak. Detakannya akan berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari detak jantung Sebastian sekarang. Aku merenung. Bagaimana rasanya punya jantung? Apakah aneh rasanya jika ada sesuatu berdegup di dalam sangkar rusukmu?

Sebastian tidak bicara. Ia duduk di kursi terdekat dan meletakkanku di meja di hadapannya. Kali ini kami duduk berhadapan. Cahaya lampu jalan yang lembut menimpa tubuhku. Sedangkan Sebastian duduk di bagian yang terkena bayangan samar.

"Hei, Ciel…"

Sebastian mulai berbicara lagi. Tatapan matanya lurus sekali ke mataku. Sekali lagi aku mengagumi betapa indahnya batu merah yang tertanam di wajahnya itu. Aku menunggu.

"Kau tahu tidak? Aku sudah tinggal di rumah ini sejak aku lahir."

Sebastian mulai bercerita. Ia memainkan ujung-ujung rambutku di jemarinya. Suaranya pelan, menyerupai bisikan. Tapi ia terus bercerita padaku dengan senyum di wajah.

"Dulu aku tinggal bersama orangtuaku. Juga Elizabeth. Menyenangkan sekali. Kami sering membantu di toko. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayah untuk meneruskan toko ini. Juga menunjukkan bagaimana aku bisa tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa yang hebat."

Aku menatap Sebastian dalam kebisuan. Pemuda itu berbicara padaku seolah aku hidup. Ia menatapku seolah sedang berbicara dengan manusia lain. Hanya di depannya seperti inilah aku merasa istimewa.

"Tapi… kau tahu? Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal."

Sebastian berhenti sejenak. Tenggorokannya terasa seperti disumbat sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Aku menyadari perubahan pada suara dan ekspresinya.

"Mereka meninggal di hadapanku sendiri. Padahal aku… aku belum menunjukkan apa-apa pada mereka, kan? Ayahku belum melihatku dewasa. Seandainya ada yang tahu, aku menyesali hal itu. Aku selalu ingin menunjukkan sosokku yang keren di hadapan ayah. Tapi sepertinya percuma, ya."

Sebastian mengeluarkan suara tawa getir yang dipaksakan. Pandangannya padaku terlihat berharap. Mungkin ia ingin ada seseorang yang memberinya tanggapan. Ingin ada orang yang bisa menghiburnya. Seketika itu juga aku ingin menangis. Sebastian, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun.

"Padahal aku belum sempat memperlihatkan apa pun padanya…"

Sebastian…

"Aku sayang sekali dengan rumah ini. Rumah dan toko ini adalah hal yang mampu menjaga memori-memori di otakku agar tidak using. Tempat yang membuatku merasa nyaman… _Home is where you dream and cry. It's where you feel the most human._ Iya, kan?

"Dulu semuanya begitu menyenangkan. Kalau diingat-ingat, rasanya menyilaukan…"

Sebastian…

"…saking silaunya, mataku sampai sakit…"

Sebastian…

Sebastian menundukkan kepalanya menatap meja. Satu bilah tangannya menutupi mata. Aku tertegun. Tetes-tetes air bening jatung ke permukaan meja. Kuperhatikan tangan Sebastian yang mengepal dan gemetar. Dari ujung hidungnya mengalir bulir kristal bening yang berkilauan. Aku hanya bisa diam. Memperhatikannya tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Aku menatap Sebastian yang menundukkan kepala di hadapanku. Kali ini aku melihatnya begitu rapuh seperti kaca. Pemuda yang di depan Elizabeth selalu tersenyum itu sekarang mengalirkan air matanya. Mungkin akulah satu-satunya yang pernah melihat sosok Sebastian yang seperti ini. Satu-satunya saksi yang pernah ia tunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Satu-satunya…

Sebastian selalu berdiri tegak. Menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetaran di balik saku. Tapi ada saatnya _barrier_ yang menyembunyikan sosoknya itu runtuh. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah di hadapan siapa pun. Terutama Elizabeth.

Hanya di depanku, yang mati ini, ia melepaskan semua.

'_Maaf, Sebastian. Bahkan aku tidak dapat menghiburmu. Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf."_

**XxXxx**

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana akhir perjalananku di dunia sebagai boneka. Menjadi benda mati yang awet selalu membuatku berpikir bahwa aku akan hidup abadi. Pemikiran yang konyol sekali. Di dunia ini tidak ada apa pun yang abadi. Dan sekarang aku membuktikannya.

Dari berbagai kemungkinan akan _kematianku_, kurasa aku sangat beruntung. Aku bertemu dengan orang yang kucintai. Sebastian. Juga Elizabeth yang baik. Jadi seharusnya aku bersyukur.

Aaah, perihnya. Seandainya aku manusia, aku tidak akan menanggung perasaan sesak yang seperti ini, kan?

Aku selalu hidup dalam penyesalan. Sampai mati pun aku membawa rasa sesal. Satu penyesalan terakhir ini melukaiku dalam-dalam. Aku yang boneka tidak sempat menyatakan perasaanku pada Sebastian. Itu yang kusesali. Aku sudah lelah merasa sedih. Aku harus maju tanpa merasakan apa-apa…

Saat itu adalah musim dingin terdingin yang pernah kulewati. Bukan dingin yang terasa di indra, bukan. Tapi dingin yang membekukan hati. Di hari yang bersalju itu aku _mati_. Di hari yang putih itulah aku bisa lepas dari belenggu yang mengikatku di tubuh boneka ini. Di hari yang menyakitkan itulah akhirnya aku bebas dari kayu-kayu bersambung itu. Aku bebas, aku mati.

Di hari bersalju yang putih itu, api yang merah berkobar-kobar. Salju yang merah… semuanya merah…

**xxXxx**

Aku hampir tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi saat itu. Api ada di mana-mana. Musim dingin yang harusnya membuatku menggigil kedinginan justru membuatku gemetar ketakutan. Entah kapan dan dari mana, api muncul dan membakar semua yang ada di toko.

Ini kebakaran, pikirku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir. Kekacauan dari teriakan-teriakan ini membuat kepalaku pusing. Bisa-bisa toko ini terbakar. Bagaimana ini?

"Uhuk! Elizabeth!"

Sebastian berteriak sekuat tenaga di tengah kobaran api yang kian membesar. Ia memanggil-manggil Elizabeth yang tak kunjung memberikan sahutan. Jelas ia khawatir. Aku tahu kalau Elizabeth masih berada di lantai dua. Ini gawat.

Asap hitam yang bergulung-gulung ke langit malam membuat dadaku sesak. Panas dari api yang menjilat-jilat menyakitiku. Aku ketakutan di tengah suasana yang kacau ini.

Gratakk! GRAAAK!

Sesuatu jatuh dari langit-langit—hampir menimpaku. Aku tahu bangunan ini terbakar. Tapi saat orang-orang berteriak panik untuk menyelamatkan diri, aku tidak bisa keluar. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini terbakar sendirian. Tempat ini adalah toko kue yang sangat penting bagi Sebastian. Aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini begitu saja. Seandainya aku bisa, aku ingin menyelamatkan tempat ini.

Sekali lagi, aku menyesal menjadi boneka.

Suara Sebastian yang memanggil-manggil Elizabeth semakin keras terdengar. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Sebastian yang berjalan dengan susah payah melewati barang-barang terbakar.

"Elizabeth! Ohok—!" Tenggorokan Sebastian terasa sakit. Semakin ia berusaha untuk berteriak, asap hitam ini ikut berlomba masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Ia berusaha melangkah di antara meja-kursi yang terbakar dan berkeretak panas. Berusaha untuk mencari Elizabeh yang berada di atas.

PRAAANG!

Aku mendengar suara kaca etalase yang pecah karena tidak kuat menahan panas. Detik berikutnya aku merasakan salah satu pecahan kecil kaca yang menancap di lengan menembus jaketku. Sakit. Perihnya membuatku ingin menangis. Kutahan diriku mati-matian. Baju Sebastian bahkan sedikit terbakar dan robek di berbagai tempat. Tapi ia masih berusaha mencari Elizabeth.

"Lizzie! Kau dimana? LIZZIE!"

GRAAKKK!

"Kyaaa!"

"Lizzie!"

Suara teriakan Elizabeth terdengar teredam. Sebastian yang mendengar suara itu langsung berlari kesetanan. Suara derak patah itu berasal dari tangga yang terbuat dari kayu. Rupanya itu Elizabeth. Sebastian tidak peduli dengan pecahan kaca di kakinya dan berlari menghampiri Elizabeth.

Dengan sigap Sebastian menggendong Elizabeth yang sudah lemas di anak tangga ketiga dari bawah. Wajahnya yang berjelaga tipis tampak khawatir, juga lega. Setidaknya Elizabeth sudah berada di tangannya.

Suara ledakan terdengar lagi dari suatu tepat di belakangku. Aku terjatuh ke lantai yang suhunya sudah seperti suhu trotoar di siang hari musim panas paling terik. Saat menahan sakit yang menjadi-jadi itu aku mendengar suara Agni yang memanggil Sebastian. Suara itu semakin keras saat aku melihat siluet hitam berjalan kepayahan melewatiku. Itu Sebastian yang mengendong Elizabeth.

"Sebastian! Lizzie tidak apa-apa?" seru Agni panik. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan berusaha bernapas dengan susah payah. Asap di dalam ruangan semakin pekat. Lidah-lidah merah api semakin banyak bermunculan.

"Sebastian! Uhuk, Ciel masih ada di da—uhuk—di dalam," kata Elizabeth terbata-bata. Meski menahan perih dan di tengah suasana berisik seperti ini, aku masih bisa mendengar kata-kata Elizabeth. Di saat yang seperti ini bahkan ia masih memikirkanku. Ya Tuhan, tolong sayangi dia…

Sebastian hanya mengangguk singkat. Diberikannya senyuman paling menenangkan untuk Elizabeth. "Tenang saja. Kakak akan bersamanya…"

Aku tidak mengerti. Kalau begini caranya, Sebastian bisa mati, kan? Kenapa jadi begini? Sebastian harus cepat keluar. Aku tidak pernah bisa menolongnya setiap keadaannya sedang buruk. Tolong jangan. Sebastian harus keluar sekarang.

"Agni, aku boleh minta tolong, kan?" Sebastian memandang Agni dengan sorot memohon. Kulihat wajah Agni yang memerah menahan marah. Aku yakin kalau ia pasti akan menolak apa yang akan dikatakan Sebastian—apa pun itu. Tapi tatapan tajam Sebastian menghentikannya.

"Tolong bawa Elizabeth ke tempat aman. Pokoknya cepat lari ke luar. Aku tidak bisa lari sekarang. Hati-hati!" Sebastian mendorong tubuh Elizabeth yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri ke pelukan Agni. Suaranya terdesak. Sekilas kulihat ekspresi Agni yang benar-benar marah. Namun detik kemudian sebatang kayu dari langit-langit jatuh di antara mereka. Agni masih sempat berteriak.

"Jangan bodoh! Apa kau mau mati konyol—!"

"Agni!" sela Sebastian tak sabar. "Kau tidak mengerti. Tempat ini penting bagiku. Kalau tempat ini harus menghilang…," jeda, "…aku akan menghilang bersamanya."

Braakk!

"Sialan!"

Kudengar Sebastian melangkah ke belakang sambil mengumpat. Langit-langit yang runtuh semakin banyak. Agni yang ada di seberang berteriak dalam desperasi. Jalan keluar sudah diblok oleh api yang berkobar. Tidak ada jalan lagi sekarang. Gawat… Sebastian…

Keretaakk…

Suara langkah kaki yang menginjak bara terdengar susul menyusul. Aku melirik. Sebastian sedang berjalan ke arahku. Bodoh! Dia tidak keluar.

"Ciel… rupanya kau di sini…," bisik Sebastian dengan suara yang parau. Senyumnya terlihat lega. Aku ingin menangis karena marah. Kenapa ia harus kembali ke sini, sih? Bodoh, bodoh! Sebastian bisa mati!

"Maaf, padahal aku yang membawamu ke rumah ini. Tapi aku justru sering meninggalkanmu sendiri. Maaf, ya. Jika seseorang yang memungut anak anjing harus memelihara anak anjing tersebut dengan baik, harusnya aku juga merawatmu dengan baik. Ya…?"

Sebastian membungkuk rendah di sebelahku. Lalu mengangkat tubuhku yang sudah setengah terbakar. Sebagian kayu di tanganku sudah menyala seperti bara. Tapi ia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya tanpa ragu-ragu. Aku ingin menangis. Ini terasa lebih sakit daripada rasa sakit terburuk yang pernah kuterima selama ini.

"Payah sekali, ya… Aku tidak bisa membawamu keluar. Aku sendiri tidak bisa keluar, sih. Hahaha…," katanya sambil meringis. Kulihat salah satu sisi lengan bajunya berdarah. Ya Tuhan. Rasanya jadi ingin menangis.

"Ciel…," panggilnya sekali lagi. "…maaf."

Sebastian tersenyum padaku. Aku ingin menangis. Berteriak dengan suara yang keras. Lalu menampar pipinya dengan tanganku sendiri. Kenapa minta maaf? Kau ingin membuatku merasa bersalah lebih dan lebih lagi? Bodoh!

"Aku ingi berterima kasih padamu. Setiap malam kau harus mendengarkan omongan-omonganku yang tidak berguna. Maaf, ya…"

Sebastian kembali meminta maaf. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok yang masih aman sambil tetap memelukku. Matanya terpejam. Ekspresinya tenang. Kupikir ia sudah tidak berharap apa-apa lagi sekarang. Sudah benar-benar tidak ada jalan keluar. Sesak.

Aku ingin menangis. Di saat yang seperti ini aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Sebastian terus saja berbicara. Debar jantungnya terdengar cepat mengetuki tulang rusuknya. Aku tahu ia takut, aku tahu. Matanya yang terpejam mengalirkan segaris air mata.

"Kau tadi lihat, kan? Tanganku terluka. Aku tidak yakin aku dapat menggendong Elizabeth sampai luar. Kakiku kena pecahan etalase. Sejujurnya aku takut sekali waktu itu. Kupikir kami berdua akan mati di sini. Untung ada Agni. Dia bisa lari lebih cepat daripada aku. Bagaimana pun caranya, aku tidak akan sempat keluar."

Barang-barang yang rubuh semakin banyak. Ada suara kaca yang pecah lagi. Sepertinya dari lantai di atas kami. Sudah segawat itukah bangunan ini terbakar?

"Terima kasih mau tinggal di dalam bersamaku, Ciel," katanya sambil memaksa tersenyum. "Karena ada kau, aku tidak takut, deh. Hahaha… terima kasih sudah menemaniku."

Sesuatu di sebelah kami meledak. Kobaran besar api langsung muncul dan membakar sisi Sebastian. Aku ingin berteriak dan menderaskan air mata. Kudengar Sebastian mendesis perih. Ya Tuhan… Tuhan, tolong jangan sakiti dia.

Sebastian tertawa pelan. Dirinya sudah berantakan seperti ini. Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan. Tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka dan darah. Napasnya memendek dan putus-putus. Detak jantungnya kadang tidak terdengar. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa lagi. Aku cuma ingin menangis saja terus. Jangan mati. Jangan mati. Sebastian, kau harus terus hidup.

Suara napas Sebastian terdengar berat, seperti dipaksakan. Kemudian suara itu tidak terdengar lagi. Matanya yang setengah terbuka memperlihatkan _orb_ merah tua yang meredup. Makin redup…

'_Sebastian, jangan mati…'_

**.**

Di luar sana, tumpukan salju yang putih terlihat mencair. Permukaannya yang berubah menjadi lapisan air memantulkan cahaya yang menari-nari. Air yang menggenang di atas salju merah itu berkilat memantulkan bayangan api… merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku ingin kebahagian_

_Meski cuma sedikit saja_

_Dengan jari aku berjanji_

_Pasti tidak akan menyesali apa pun_

_Aku ingin bisa melindungi_

_Atau mencintai lagi_

_Seandainya bisa, kau tidak akan meminta maaf lagi_

_Tapi memberikan senyum untukku_

_Suatu saat nanti, kapan-kapan, kita akan pergi berdua_

_Menuju musim dingin yang langitnya biru_

_Ke hutan yang lantainya lumut_

_Sampai aku dan kau tertawa_

_Kata-kata ini tidak menolong_

_Suara ini menyakiti_

_Saat kau tertidur, aku akan memelukmu_

_Sampai kau terbangun lagi, aku terus memelukmu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Rasanya berat sekali. Jemarinya terasa terbuat dari timah. Kelopak matanya menolak untuk dibuka. Ia merasa ingin kembali tidur saat itu juga. Nyaman.

Ada bau harum asing yang menyapa indra penciuman Sebastian. Apa, ya? Seperti campuran bunga-bungaan dan kayu manis. Ada sesuatu yang lembut di bawah kepalanya. Ia sedang berbaring pada apa, sih?

Sebastian mencoba membuka matanya. Ada bayangan buram yang jatuh di retinanya. Tidak jelas. Ada seseorang. Sepertinya ia sedang berbaring di pangkuan seseorang. Siapa, ya? Sebastian mengangkat tangannya dengan susah payah. Berusaha menangkap bayangan itu.

"Kau…?"

"Sshhh…," jawab bayangan itu lembut. Sebastian mengangkat punggungnya sedikit. Ada rambut panjang berwarna kelabu yang jatuh di dekat wajahnya. Bau wangi itu semakin terasa. Sekilas ia menangkap sepasang bola mata biru cerah. Siapa, sih?

Sepasang tangan yang kecil dan lembut memeluk tubuhnya. Saat itu juga Sebastian merasa tenang dan damai. Matanya kembali terpejam. Secara alamiah ia melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung sosok itu. Kehangatan yang begitu manis membuatnya nyaman dan melupakan semuanya. Tubuhnya merapatkan diri ke dalam pelukan itu. Sebastian mendengkur pelan seperti kucing. Terdengar suara tawa lembut yang menimpalinya.

"Ini… di mana? Kau siapa?" Sebastian bertanya pelan—nyaris berbisik. Ia tidak berniat bergerak meninggalkan pelukan hangat itu. Tangan kecil itu memeluknya lebih erat. Dengan suaranya yang lembut, ia menjawab singkat.

"_Ciel…_"

"Ciel?"

Sebastian tidak membuka matanya. Rasanya terlalu nyaman dalam posisi seperti itu. Bahkan untuk membuka mata dan mengecek sekelilingnya sendiri saja ia tidak ingin.

Suara tawa itu terdengar lagi. Angin sejuk bertiup lembut di sekitar mereka.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menemanimu," katanya. "Terima kasih, ya. Karena ada kau, aku tidak takut."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=C & Doll****—END=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Afterwords:**

Well, satu kata. M-A-K-S-A!

AAAAHH! Udah selesai, kan? Sialan! (Loh, kok ngamuk?)

Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga. Dengan judul dan cerita yang dipaksakan. Terus, itu. Semua pembaca yang ada di sini pasti tahu kalau 'Ciel' bisa berarti surga, kan? Pasti tahu, deh. Hahaha.

Eh, eh, kalimat "_Home is where you dream and cry. It's where you feel the most human" _itu saya copas dari salah satu blog yang barusan saya kunjungin. Hahaha. *acak*

Osh! Udah. Sampai ketemu. Kalau boleh minta, review dan koreksinya, ya.

**.**

**D-26**


End file.
